1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage space with a FLASH memory and a FLASH memory control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
FLASH memory is commonly used as a storage medium in today's data storage devices. A NAND Flash, for example, is primarily used in memory cards, USB flash devices, solid-state drives and so on. By a multi-chip package technique, a NAND FLASH chip and a controller chip may be combined into one package, named eMMC (embedded MultiMediaCard).
Today, FLASH memory is widely used with considerably increased storage capacity. For FLASH memory, however, the huge storage capacity may considerably affect the operation efficiency.